We Are One
by JC Robbinson
Summary: SYOC::closed. It's Will's fifth year in coaching the two-time national champion winning New Directions and plans on winning for a third time, they say three times a charm right? But how can he when most of the club has graduated and he's down to the number he started with, Six. Will they make it or is it goodbye Glee club forever? *ON HOLD*
1. Prologue and Form

**A/N: Okay before I begin I just want to say to all my reads that I have not abandoned or given up on my stories (and I will not) I just had this idea in my mind for another SYOC and I'm the type that forgets if they dont write down so I have to get this published, so I give you We Are One!**

* * *

><p><em>I wear a confident smile as I look at the line for the New Direction sign up sheet, I knew that our big win at Nationals would bring a crew load of people. But most of our Glee club graduated last year so I only have 6 kids just like were we started 4 years ago when it first started. Sue is still mad at me that I took her star Cheerio Bree which made her lose another championship. She thinks that I stole her Cheerio which I didn't, Bree just wanted to be accepted for who she was not by the uniform she wore. I miss my kids dearly but I keep up with them time to time, Sam got accepted into a high modeling collage in New York and is now living with Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Santana. Rachel finally got a tony award for playing the lead role in Funny Girl and is now working on playing her role in the musical Wicked as Elphaba. Artie got accepted into a filming collage across the country in LA, Kitty is still broken up about their breakup but she understands that long distance relationships are hard knowing what happened with Kurt and Blaine. Blaine got accepted at NYADA but has decided to take the acting route instead of his singing path, he works part time as a waiter at the Spotlight Diner, he tells me he's saving up his money to buy an apartment for him and Kurt. Tina got declined at NYADA but she got accepted at another high collage called AMDANY which is also a performing arts college in New York, she's now living with her boyfriend Mike Chang who is a sophomore in college at a high performing dance collage in New York. I sigh as I look at all the new talent and some of the soon to be New Directions, I believe this year is going to be the best New Directions yet<br>_

Rules:

-  No Mary Sues or Gary Stu

- Make them interesting

- Make them believable

- Make some of the storylines drama filled

- PM's only

(the app will also be on my Bio)

**Form:**

**Full Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Insulting Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Gender:**

**Parents:**

**Religion (if none put N/A):**

**Do they believe in God?: **

**Birthday:**

**Sexuality:**

**Personality (no less than 5 sentances):**

**Appearance (as descriptive as possible please):**

**Celebrity Look-a-like (For the tumblr):**

**Celebrity Sing-a-like:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Family (name, age, grade/job,What are they to them,Alive or dead/celebrity-look-a-like):**

**Life around home and family:**

**Life History:**

**Flaws:**

**Quirks (optional):**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Glee or Villain?:**

**Who they would be friends with (Pick: Ryder,Marley,Kitty,Unique,Bree, Jake or Describe):**

**Who they would be enemies with(Pick: Ryder,Marley,Kitty,Unique,Bree,Jake or Describe):**

**Who they would have a relationship with (Pick: Ryder, Marley, Kitty, Unique, Bree, Jake or Describe):**

**Clique:**

**Clubs/Teams:**

**Idol:**

**Dreams/Goals:**

**Insecurities:**

**Vocal Range:**

**How did they join:**

**Audition Song:**

**Other songs (min 2, max 10):**

**Songs glee club could sing (Optional):**

**Possible storylines for the character (min 2, max 6):**

**Possible storylines for Glee (Optional):**

**Anything Else:**

**happy submitting! :) **


	2. The Offical Cast List

**Hello, Hello, Hello, Thank you all who submitted, I honestly loved them all. It was hard choosing them but Ive made my decision. These characters will not all be introduced at the same time, only some of them so you have to read on to see meet the other characters... well anyways back on topic, now I give you the cast list for We Are One :)**

* * *

><p>The Glist (Glee List) in alphabetical order:<p>

Aislynn Lee (Ai) /16/Junior/Gleek/F3 - D5/Sin's Pastime

Andromeda (Andi)/16/Junior/Gleek and Cheerio/Mezzo Soprano/AlphaWriter1

Benjamin Florrick/14/Freshman/Gleek/Bass/calisurfingboy2

Bree/16/Junior/Gleek and Cheerio/Mezzo Soprano

Charlotte (Charlie) Clark/15/Sophomore/Gleek and Art Freak/Yonna9queen

Christopher (Chris) Foy/18/Senior/Gleek and Jock/Baritone/ShadyLP

Damon Young/18/Senior/Gleek and Jock/Tenor/ShadyLP

Evan Lee (No relation to Aislynn Lee)/14/Freshman/Gleek and Band Nerd/Tenor/sparrhawk

Jake Puckerman/17/Junior/Gleek and Jock/Baritone

Joshua (Josh) Shapiro/14/Sophomore/Gleek and Popular/Tenor/BabyGleeFan11

Keira Benson/17/Senior/Cheerio/Villain/LocalXmusicXjellybeanX

Kitty Wilde/16/Junior/Gleek and Cheerio/Soprano

Leonardo (Leo) Lane/16/Junior/Gleek/Baritone/Linneagb

Lilly Clark/15/Sophomore/Gleek and Cheerio/Contralto/Yonna9queen

Lyssa Carrington/16/Junior/Gleek/C#3 - E7/QueenKazza

Marley Rose/16/Junior/Gleek/Soprano Poe Allen/16/Junior/Gleek/Tenor/Oreh Keats

Ryder Lynn/16/Junior/Gleek and Jock/Tenor

Sarah Lee (No relation to Evan or Aislynn Lee)/15/Freshman/Gleek and Band Nerd/Soprano/My OC

Sean Manning/17/Senior/Gleek and Jock/Baritone/CryOnYourKnees

Snow Jackson/14/Freshman/Gleek/Falsetto to Mezzo Soprano/Keybladeauraofpie

Unique Adams/16/Junior/Gleek/Soprano

Warren Savage/15/Freshman/Gleek and Cheerio/Tenor/danny1993

Zachariah Benson/17/Senior/Gleek/Bass/LocalXmusicXjellybeanX

* * *

><p>again thank you for submiting and please R&amp;R :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 1: Fresh Blood

{Mr. Schuester}

"Welcome back New Directions!" I say as I walk into the choir room, they all start clapping and cheering as I pull out our Nationals trophy.

"Why are you pulling our trophy out Mr. Schue?" Jake asks me,

"I want you to all look at this trophy, feel that energy and excitement in your veins," I tell them, they all look confused but they follow my instructions.

"Now that you've got that feeling, I want that feeling to drive you, to push you to your limits this year," I tell them encouragingly.

"Kay so what's this suppose to mean?" Bree asks,

"Yeah seriously Mr. Schue we worked our butts off last year," Marley adds in.

"And we almost got beaten by Vocal Adrenaline," I tell them, they all sigh remembering last year when Vocal Adrenaline was a hair behind us.

"Don't forget Throat Explosion," Kitty says,

"Yes, that's why we need to clear them out of the competition this year," I tell him,

"Mr. Schue the last time I checked there is suppose to be at least 12 members in glee club in order to qualify.. Right now there is only 6," Ryder adds.

"Did you know that I started out with six kids when this club first started?..." I ask them,

"But we aren't as talented as Rachel or Finn or Mercedes or Tina or even Kurt," Marley says.

"Don't forget Artie," Kitty mumbles,

"Girl do I need to slap you to get some sense knocked into you!" Unique tells Marley, "you are as talented as all of them, all of us are.. Even Bree."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Bree snaps,

"Anyways, back on topic, yes Ryder we do need 6 more people to join but we need more," I tell them,

"Wait, What about all those sign up sheets you hung up?" Jake asks. I hold up every sheet that I hung up for the Glee club, either they're defaced, torn up, or has gotten a slushy on it,

"Hey look it's us," Jake says sarcastically. No body laughs except Bree who quickly shuts up because she realizes she's the only one,

"I knew it! Right from the moment we won Nationals! I knew that our winnings wouldn't change the clubs rank in the high school food chain!" Marley cries and storms out of the room.

"Will someone go follow her please?" I ask, "Only one person needs to," I add when Ryder and Unique get up. Ryder let's Unique go and he sits back down, "now what was that for?" I ask Ryder curiously looking at the door, I suspect their still dating.

{Marley}

For the longest time I've been in Glee club I've never stormed out like that, what is wrong with me?

"Marley wait up!" I hear my best friend Unique call but instead of slowing down I run faster, when I get to the bathroom I go in a corner and sit down in fetal position.

"Girl what has gotten into you?" She says out of breath when she runs in, she looks around for a second then notices me.

She kneels down beside me, "what's wrong Marls?" She asks, I feel a tear slip down my face and I bury my face in my knees.

She rubs my back and I just break down sobbing, I lift my head up to look at her "Me and my mom are about to get kicked out of our motel if we don't pay our rent," I tell her and bury my head in my knees again, "I just wanted us to be on top for once in our lives, once is that to hard to ask?" It goes silent as if she's thinking of something to say but she just hugs me, I accept her hug,

"you know there's always room for two people at my house, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind and it's very hard to ask that in high school, hey at least we aren't getting knocked up by the football players like most of the Cheerios do" she tells me, I snort causing her to laugh which makes me laugh harder.

"So you ready to get up off this nasty floor and go back to Glee Club, who knows what's been on this floor, yuck!" she tells me after we get done laughing and she gets up then extends her hand. She pulls me up and I brush myself off

, "I don't know, I just don't want to go back there and see everyone stare at me," I tell her.

"Honey nobody is going to be staring at you when Unique's with you," she tells me, I smile and we walk back to Glee club.

{Mr. Schuester}

"Marley, glad you could join us again," I tell her nonchalantly as her and Unique walk in, "Now what I was saying was... We need fresh blood, new blood in fact," I say when I write the word 'Fresh Blood' on the board.

"So your saying we have to recruit freshman?" Bree asks very bluntly almost as if she doesn't like the freshman's. "Doesn't have to be freshman's but I've noticed that these freshman and also sophomores have a lot of energy in them and that could help us win Nationals again," I tell them.

Jake raises his hand, I call him "Can we recruit Seniors and Juniors?" He asks,

"Yes, absolutely, we need as much fresh blood as possible," I tell him. "So your assignment for this week is to recruit people. If the people don't come to us. We come to them by doing what we do best-"

"Singing!" They all say at the same time, I chuckle as the bell rings for them to leave. I look at the paper that have been utterly destroyed and sigh, how are they going to recruit people when the people vandalize the sign up sheet? As I throw the papers away and look at Finn's memorial picture, below it, it says 'The show must go... All over the place... Or something'. I smile remembering the joy and heartache when New Directions first started,

"This is all for you buddy," I say to the picture then walk back to my desk to grade the Spanish tests that I gave out today.

Glee.

{Sue}

'Dear Journal, I have never been so humiliated in my whole life, I lost another championship ANOTHER ONE! Instead of Diane Sawyer interviewing me it was CNN LIVE! And I didn't know it was recording so I said some stuff that I'm not proud of. Okay well I am pretty proud of it. Figgins found evidence of my plot against him while he was cleaning my office last year. He reported it to the school board and they believed him so he's back as principal and I'm back as my old self again. Do I miss it? nah. I hated those parents that came up to the school every single day just to talk about there kid's grades or bullies, not to mention the fact that I had paperwork stacked to the ceiling everyday. Will Schuester, I finally found a way to destroy your stupid little Glee club. Two words. Andromeda Goldman. She's this the Cheerio from Texas but boy can she dance and also sing. I was walking through the locker rooms to see if those stupid boys were spying on my Cheerios like Jacob Ben Israel did last year. Well I heard this girl singing and-'

I hear a knock on my door and I roll my eyes then yell 'Come in!" I look up to see Bree Riley walk through the door.

"You said you wanted to see me Coach?" Bree asks,

"Take a seat," I tell her, she follow my orders and I stand up, "you failed me Chocolate Cheerio," I say after a moment of silence. A look of panic spreads across Bree's face,

"I-"

"Save it," I tell Bree and she shuts up,"I thought you were a little bit like me... Devoted to destroying them with a passion.. But no.. I thought wrong..." I stop and look at Bree's face, I love scaring the crap out of these kids, it takes a load off my day.

"Your too much like me.." I pause, she whips up one of her devilish smiles, "But.. You seem try to destroy them from the outside... Trying to rip the jugular vein out..."

"So wait Coach are you not mad at me for choosing the Glee Club over the Cheerios last year?" She asks.

"Oh yeah I am mad, very mad... That's why your going to only going to be co captain of the Cheerios this year.." I say bluntly.

"Wait. I'm a co captain. Who the the other Cheerio?" She says sounding like she is about to choke on something.

"Andromeda Goldman," I tell her,

"Who the hell is that?" She snaps,

"Me and I go by Andi" a girl with golden hair says as she walks in more like floats in by the way she walks.

"The paperwork that I needed to fill out," Andi tells me as she hand me some papers. "I look forward to working with you, Bree," she adds and sits down next to her.

"I want to make one thing clear Barbie if you ever tell me what to do, I will destroy you," Bree threatens, it's funny cause it reminds me of two years ago when I told Beck Jackson and Santana Lopez that they were co captains.

"I wasn't planning on it Ms. Bitch On Her Period," Andi says calmly,

"What did you say? Tell me what you just said," Bree snaps,

"Ladies." I say interrupting their quarrel, "However we have bigger press on her hands... Glee Club. Andi do you know what Glee Club is?" she shakes her head, I look at Bree.

"It's a club for loser and outcast to sing and express themselves," Bree tells her boringly,

"I know what it is okay! I just don't see why you need me," she exclaims. Bree rolls her eyes and I tell them

"the fact is you can dance, Will Schuester needs dancers ever since that Mike Chang guy graduated the dance routines looks like they're from the 80s, I want you two instead of ripping them from the outside, to go inside and destroy them from the inside out, I want to see Will Schuester cry in his own stupid little clubs drama, make it to where they cannot go to regionals or nationals or even sectionals ever again."

"So like spy's," Andi says,

"Exactly," I tell her in a firm tone.

"Do I have to? Cause glee club is NOT in my popularity league," She asks bluntly,

"Andi you don't have a choice, either you do it or your kicked of the team," I tell her which shuts her up, "Bree, I noticed you liked Glee Club last year... But who's the real winner, Glee Club that has won only two lousy National championship in a row or a cheer leading squad that has won eight championships and is now working on the ninth?" I ask her. "Team Sue," Bree says flatly, I smile with gratitude,

"Good choice Black Cheerio," I tell her, "I want you to wait to wait a couple days before you join and also Bree say you recruited her so Will won't get suspicious, then do your magic both of you," They nod their head almost at the same time. "Now do me a favor and get the hell out of my office!" I bark and they scamper quickly out of my office, haha! I do believe this will be a very successful year.

Glee.

{Glee Club}

(Setting - Outside In The Back Of The School Where A Lot Of People Are Seen Hanging Out)

New Directions:

Whoa-uh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-uh-oh

It's always a good time

Ryder: Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head

Jake:

Hands up if your down to get tonight

New Directions:

Cause it's always a good time

Kitty, Bree and Marley:

Good morning and goodnight

I'll wake up a twilight

Unique: It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

New Directions: It's always a good time

Wooo!

Whoa-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Jake:

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Ryder:

Doesn't matter where It's always a good time there

Kitty:

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

New Directions:

It's always a good time!

Whoa-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try

Its always a good time

New Directions:

Whoa-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Whoa-oh-oh It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try

Its always a good time!

The glee club members look around to seek if anyone was coming, sadly enough it seem like the people didn't even notice that they just sang.

"Please join Glee Club!" Marley calls out finally breaking the utterly quite silence,

Jake looks at the band kids "you can go away, we're done," he orders.

A tall saxophone girl with short brown hair accidentally drops her binder of music on the ground causing all of her music to fall out. The Glee club watch her as she picks it up, snickering and laughing. Finally another saxophone comes over there and helps her

Glee.

{Sarah}

"You okay Asian Lee?" I ask my friend Evan Lee as we walk down the hallway to our Theatre class.

"I'm fine," he mumbles,

I roll my eyes in disbelief "No your not, stop lying," I tell him.

He sighs "I dunno, it's nothing really," he tells me,

We met this summer in June band camp because he's in my section, I like him because he's funny and he seems like he has a pure heart. Not to mention the fact that he's my first friend that I made in this town, I am originally from Florida so I'm still getting used to this cool weather.

"Is it because of yesterday?" I ask remembering how the stupid glee club laughed at me cause I dropped all my music.

"I dunno. It's just that I don't get why it seems like the Glee Club seems to really not appreciate the band kids. It feels like they look down on us. I mean we have much as talent as they do," he says.

"I think karma got to them, I saw one of the girls get a drink thrown into their face today," I tell him with a smile,

he chuckles "You should prove them wrong," I tell him as we walk into class.

He sits down next to me "how? I can't dance, I can't sing," He says,

"Bull. I've heard you belt a song out in the band hall during the summer while you were listening to your music," I tell him snickering.

His face turns red from embarrassment, "that was out loud?" He squeaks,

I giggle and say "but for real you should do it, I don't think there has anyone that's been in band that joined glee club... You'll be a legend to all the band kids."

He smiles but then he says "Ehh.. I'll think about it..." I sigh in disappointment then look at the board for the definitions today.

{Chris}

I lean my back against the wall next to the Glee Club's door listening to what they're saying, right now they're all bickering about stuff.

"Not one single person was inspired by our music to try out Mr. Schue," a male's voice says.

"Yeah and today I got a freaking slushy in my face!" A girl says angrily.

I take a deep breath then walk in the choir room with pride and everyone's eyes are directed on me "hello," I tell them, "And who are you?" A girl with blonde hair says, I think her name is Katy or something.

"Christopher Foy," I say as I walk across the room toward the band,

"What can we do for you Christopher?" The man who is probably Mr. Schue asks as I tell the band what song I'm going to be singing.

I walk back to the piano and tell him "call me Chris.. I saw your little performance yesterday and I thought it was pretty neat so I wanted to see if I could... Possibly join?" I ask a little embarrassed for asking.

"See guys you have inspired somebody to join," he tells the class then turns back to me, "What grade are you in Chris?"

"I'm a Senior," I tell him,

I hear murmurs from the people in the room like 'We've never have a Senior recruit before' and stuff like that.

"Well can you sing for us Chris?" He asks,

"I actually have a song prepared for today... It's called 'Why'd You Always Call Me When You're High' by Arctic Monkeys," I tell him.

He walks to a seat by the students and sits down "Okay let's hear what you got," he says and I nod my head towards the band. As the music plays I take a deep breath before singing.

[Chris:]

The mirror's image

Tells me it's home time

But I'm not finished '

Cause your not by my side

And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving

Carrying your shoes

Decided once again that I was just dreaming

Of bumping into you

Now it's three in the morning and I'm just trying to change your mind

Left you multiple missed calls until my message you reply

Why'd you only call me when you're high?

High, why'd you only call me when you're high?

Somewhere darker

Taking the same shite I need a partner

Well, are you out tonight?

It's harder and harder to get you to listen

More I get through the gears Incapable of making right decisions

And having bad ideas

[Chris (New Directions):]

Now it's three in the morning and I'm just trying to change your mind

Left you multiple missed calls until my message you reply (message you reply)

Why'd you only call me when you're high? (why'd you only call me when your high?)

High, why'd you only call me when you're high?

[Chris:]

And I can't see you here wondering where I am?

Sorta feels like I'm running out of time

Haven't found what I was hoping to find

You said you gotta be up early in the morning, gonna have an early night

And you're starting to bore me, baby

Why'd you only call me when you're high?

Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?

Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?

Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?

Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?

When I get done with my song people clap for me, well that's a first, nobody has ever clapped for me after I got done singing. Usually they tell me 'shut up you suck!' Or some crap like that.

"So what do you think?" I ask them,

"I liked it, what do you guys think?" He asks the class.

A lot of chatter goes on amongst them like 'yes!' and 'we need him to beat our competitors',

Mr. Schue smiles and says excitedly "welcome to the New Directions Chris!"

Glee.

{Snow}

"When I say your name say 'here'," Ms. Horton says, "Snow Jackson," she says,

I close my eyes and say softly "here."

As soon as she calls other names I hear beside me "mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all," Warren Savage.

I ignore him like I've been doing all week, "nnot Snow Jackson of course she's the ugliest of them all... Even just thinking of her might break my glass," he says, everyone around me laughs, the blood rushes to my face, I grab my book and pretend to read.

"Will you just leave her alone for one day!" I her a voice yell, I turn around to see a girl with short brown hair in the back of the room, I think her name is Sarah Lee.

"What did you just say Dike Bread?" Warren asks, the girls face turns red either from anger or embarrassment.

"You heard me, leave her alone Gaywad!" She spews out, the whole class gasps including me, I turn to see Warren's face, it has an array of expressions on it like hurt, anger, embarrassment.

"What was that you just said Sarah?" Ms. Horton says,

"I told Warren to stop bullying Snow," she says and all eyes are directed on me for a second then back to Sarah.

"I never did such a thing," Warren says innocently obviously lying, Ms. Horton looks at him for a moment if as almost she believes him.

"Bull freaking crap! Everyone heard it! Everyone saw it! Even you saw it!" Sarah yells, Ms. Horton's eyes go from Warren to her.

"But what did you call Warren just now?" Ms. Horton asks her,

"Gaywad why?" she asks softly and looks down.

"Your getting a lunch detention," Ms. Horton says,

"What?! He called me Dike Bread! He should be the one that's getting a lunch detention!" Sarah shrieks.

"The fact is I heard you, not him," she says,

"The fact is I'm reporting you to Principal Fig Nuitens for not being a fit teacher and seeing bullying right in your face but yet you do nothing about it," Sarah says as she gets her detention slip.

As she walks back she flips off Warren with both hands without the teacher looking, I stifle a laugh. When the bell rings for school to be out I catch up to her,

"Hi Sarah Lee," I tell her,

"Hey Snow," she tells me.

"I just wanted to tell you thanks for standing up for me," I say,

"Not a problem, I just can't stand people being bullied like that and nobody does anything," she tells me full of anger in her voice.

"So where are you going?" I asks her as we walk down the hall,

"Glee club," she tells me,

"Oooh! Glee club. I think I've heard of it. So are you it?" I ask. She looks at me like I'm crazy

"Me sing? Me dance? No no no. I'm in the band, the one thing that the glee club couldn't live without," she say with a bit of sarcasm."You look like a type that can sing, try out, they need more people in their club right now there is only... 7 and they need 12 in order to actually be a club." As we walk in the choir room I slow down, there is no people in here except the band kids

"hey curly haired man, someone wants to try out!" she yells at an older man on the computer. He looks up from his computer and sees me,

"Oh hello, what can I do for you?" He asks as he gets up and walks towards me.

"Well Sarah Lee brought me in here and she told me you needed 12 people to qualify but you only have 7 so I want to try out so there can be 8," I say proudly with a smile.

"Well yeah but first I need to hear you sing," he says, I nod my head and quickly think of a song that I could do, when I found it I walk over to the band and tell them what song I will be singing then I spin around and belt it out.

[Snow:]

The window is open

So's that door I didn't know they did that anymore

Who knew we own eight thousand salad plates?

For years I've roamed these empty halls

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual live people

It'll totally be strange

But wow! Am I so ready for this change

Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night

I don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in that zone

Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone!

For the first time in forever

There'll be magic, there'll be fun

For the first time in forever

If could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I'd find romance

But for the first time in forever

At least I've got a chance!

He claps after I'm done and says "that was very lovely and I'm sure the others will think so too,"

"Think of what Mr. Schue?" A girl with dark skin wearing a Cheerios outfit asks then a lot of people come in,

"Everyone I want to you to welcome our newest member... What's your name?" He asks,

I giggle "Snow Jackson," I tell him.

"Welcome Snow Jackson!" He says and everyone starts clapping, I look back at the band and see Sarah smiling at me, she gives me a thumbs up.

Glee.

{Mr. Schue}

"Wait you can't shut down the glee club. We just won Nationals!" I tell Principal Figgins,

"The rules have changed this year Schue now there has to be 20 members in your group in order to qualify it says it right here in the 2014 Show Choir rule book," Figgins says showing me the page.

"I can do it. Remember when it first started and I only started out with 6 kids," I tell him,

"And you came in third place," Figgins says, "I just think you can't do it... Sectionals is right round the corner and you only have 8 kids,"

"Please let me show you that I can do it... If I can get 20 kids by regionals and we win, glee club stays but if I can't then... Say good bye to New Directions," I say, this sadly reminds me of 5 years ago.

"Okay... But 20 kids is a lot to ask for," he says,

I smile "we can do it!" I say excitedly and walk out of his office.

"Hey Curly Top," I hear a very familiar voice say,

"Hey Sue," I say.

"So I heard your little glee club is about to be shut down for good if you don't get 20 kids and win regionals," she says, I turn around and face her.

"How did you know about that?" I ask her,

"I have my ways and also I was the one that convinced them to make that rule this year," she says, I could just imagine her harassing them until they give it to her.

"You can bring us down all you want but the New Directions are here to stay, I've told you once and I will tell you again," I tell her sharply,

"Save it for the wind, cause your going to need it when you lose, ha!" She yells and stomps away.

"Hey Mr. Schue what's wrong?" Kitty asks when I walk in slower than usual, I sit on the stool in the middle of the room, "Figgins called me into his office today... The rules have changed... We need 20 kids to qualify for regionals..." I tell them, everyone goes chaotic besides the newbies.

"Are you serious... We've never had more than 14 people in here at least!" Jake exclaims

, "Yeah seriously, who changed those rules?" Ryder asks, everyone gets quite and they all say "Sue Sylvester!" they all groan.

"People, people, we can do this! We just got to show people what glee club is really about," Unique says, "that's why we've got a song prepared, to lift our spirits." And she hands out a cup to everyone of us.

They all looked confused at Unique and I smile at them then say "let's go to the auditorium then!"

{Evan}

[Unique:]

I've got my ticket for the long way round

Two bottles of whiskey for the way

[Kitty:] And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?

[New Direction:]

When I'm gone When I'm gone-

Your gonna miss me when I'm gone

Your gonna miss me by my hair

Your gonna miss me everywhere

Oh your sure gonna miss me when I'm-

I quit playing in the middle of their song everyone looks at me including the band,

"Evan what are you doing?" Sarah Lee asks me.

I look at her and smile "proving them wrong," I tell her, she gets it and smiles back,

"Good job Asian Bieber," she says.

"You know you messed up right?" A glee girl says to me,

I get up and say "I know and I did it on purpose so it would stop you all."

"Okay what's your point?" She asks sassily,

I roll my eyes "when have y'all ever thanked the band for what they do or even noticed them at all or took the time to memorize their names?" I ask, they all go silent. "That's what I thought that's why today I will be trying out for glee club," I say with confidence and look at Sarah who nods her head encouragingly.

"Umm okay... That'll work.. What will you be singing?" Mr. Schue asks, I walk back to the band and grab my guitar that's under my chair and sling it on my shoulder.

[Evan:] Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool dawn run out I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.

I reckon, it's again my turn

To win some or learn some.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait, I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

So I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate.

Our time is short.

This is our fate, I'm yours.

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.

It's what we aim to do.

Our name is our virtue.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait, I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.

So please don't, please don't, please don't...

There's no need to complicate.

'Cause our time is short.

This oh, this oh, this is our fate.

I'm yours...

They all clap for me when I'm done, I bow sarcastically, Mr. Schue hands me a cup and smiles "your going to need this for the group song," he says, I smile back.

[Evan:]

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

Two bottle whiskey for the way

[Snow:]

And I sure would like some sweet company

Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow.

What do you say?

[New Directions:]

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere,

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

[Marley:] I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

The one with the prettiest view

[Ryder:]

It's got mountains, it's got rivers

It's got woods that give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you

[New Directions:]

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You'll miss me by my talk

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

[Chris:]

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

These feet weren't built to stay too long

[Kitty:]

And I'll go there on my own

But you'll miss me when you're home

[Bree:] It's for you, dear, that I sing this song

[New Directions:]

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

[Jake:]

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

[New Directions:]

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You'll miss me by my talk

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>So i hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it only introduced a few characters... Hopfully i got the characters right... The next chapter is going a lot more detailed... Please PM me if you have any theme ideas for the New Dirctions... also please review! i love rievews... i tried to make it like and actual Glee episode if you know what I mean.<strong>


End file.
